Love Fall
by vampyremisa
Summary: Lukas leaves his underwater world and meets Matthias. Rated T for language and mpregnation
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a story after Hans Christian Andersen which I pass though my mental filter and I improvise.**

**Warning: possible language, yaoi, man-man relationship, male pregnancy and grammar mistakes.**

**The story is 'intitulated' Love Fall, naming a metaphor, comparing the water from waterfall with love.**

**I am sorry if the chapters are published later than expected, but I got too man ideas and too many things to do.**

* * *

LOVE FALL

-Chapter 1-

Right, in on our days,

On a land that you perhaps seen in your dreams, underneath the waters, on the bottom of the sea... where the water is so clear that the stars might be seen from the water, but yet no one can see the underworld, even if the underworld can see the sky... there, live a few hundreds of people. They are not ordinary people, they are mermaids and mermen.

They are ruled by a king and a queen, named Daniel and Marie. Together, they have 5 kids, Alan, the biggest one, the future king, Yle, the singer, Mourien, the gardener, Rocky, the cuteness, and Lukas, the introvert.

The mermaids and mermen are allowed to see the surface only if they are over 15. Lukas has only one day left before then.

Marie smiled at him 'Come, Lukas, with me.' Lukas swum after her into a room which was filled with lots of make-ups and these things. She sat on a chair and took his tail I her hand. Lukas shivered 'Mom!', 'Silence, Lukas!' she said moving her hand over it last section, which helped him to swim. Lukas stayed quiet and rolled his eyes. She smiled and placed three alive shells on it. The pain made Lukas jump in surprise, wanting to escape. She grabbed his hand and took an alga which she used to make his skin and tail get softer.

His blond hair and violet eyes always got the attention.

She got some solution and used it on his skin. 'Mom! I am not a woman, stop acting like I am one!' he exclaimed. 'Shut up, Lukas, I said!' she answered. Lukas pouted and crossed his arms. 'What if I don't want to?' she poked his tail 'Stop acting like this, Lukas! I know you try to show me that you are an adult, don't behave like this, young man!' 'Mom! It hurts!' 'I know it does! Now shut up, until I don't slap you the third time!' she said, slapping his cheek. Lukas didn't make any sound for the rest of the 'beauty session'. 'Good boy!' she smiled and let him go.

Lukas swum in his room and locked the door. A noise, almost as a violin, heard.

'It's time...' he thought and swum outside.

His mother placed a flower column on his head. 'Go.' Lukas nodded and swum towards the surface. It was morning when he arrived up. The sky was coloured in all the violet, red, pink and yellow pallet of colours. The sun hasn't risen yet on the sky, but his golden rays send violet illusions on the morning sky. Soon, it was coloured and with pink, yellow and red. Lukas held his head above the water as air flooded his lungs. He swum towards one rock and sat on it. He watched the sun rise and flicked his tail. He swum towards the shore and sat on the beach. He slipped his tail between the water molecules.

A sound caught his ear and he hided after a nearby rock. He watched a couple walking on the beach. The man had blond hair and the female...wasn't a female, it was another man. Were they gay? Sure thing. Lukas moved his head to see well. He wasn't shocked when they kissed; in his world men married men and women married women, and of course, men married women. Lukas frowned as they approached to his rock. Lukas sank in the water, but watched them.

They walked away; Lukas sat on the rock for the second time and watched the city, the sky, the land, even the other people walking on the beach. He wanted to walk as well, but he couldn't. He couldn't and that upset him. He felt alone.

He sank again, flooding his lungs with water, swimming home.

Marie smiled at him 'Welcome home, Lukas!'

A few hours later, he had taken a decision. He wanted to walk and live in human's world.

'Mom...' he whispered and swum to her. 'I want to walk, to live in the Human World!' he exclaimed. 'Lukas, are you sure?' 'Yes! More than ever!'

Marie talked with Daniel. 'Fine.' Daniel smiled 'Drink this, Lukas. It will transform your tail into feet. Remember, touch water and you shall have tail again. When you get dry you shall have feet, again. About babies, you know, you can be pregnant, so be careful. Came to visit and send us letters.' 'Yes, mom, dad, sisters, brother. See you!' And with that, he swim towards the shore, sit on the same rock and drink the potion. Next thing remembered was that he had feet. He walked. Every step was like walking on glass, but he didn't mind.

A woman walked towards him. 'Lukas? Is that you?' 'Yes, who are you?' 'I am Ann, your aunt. Your parents arranged, you will learn at my high school and live in the campus.' 'Okay.'

Lukas walked inside the room. 'Yo!' the man who sat on a bed. 'Welcome!' Lukas walked in and sat on the bed as well. Lukas looked in his eyes and recognized the man on the beach, who kissed the other man.

Lukas walked in the classroom n the same time with the teacher. He sat in the last desk, next by a tall teen with blonde hair as his and glasses. 'Welcome to the new class. My name is Vegas, your teacher. So, everyone has its schedule?' They all nod. 'Good. We start out first class, history. Now, who can tell me 2 communist countries today?' Another tall teen raised his hand and said 'Cuba and North Korea, da (ok, here I confuse them, was it North Korea, or was it South?)' 'Very well. We will start with ancient history. Now, ancient history starts with the ancient Greeks, Romans and migrations. Vikings, Gets. Something I forgot to tell you, the Rules: Everyone will wear the uniform. No insults. Every language and country is accepted. This school teaches 15 languages: English, French, Spanish, Italian, Romanian, Greek, Russian, Japanese, Chinese, Arabic, Swedish, Finnish, Danish, Norwegian, Icelandic and German. Everyone should learn at least 3 languages. Arts, Algebra, Geometry, Gym, Science, Music, Dance, Medicine, Guitar, Piano Flout, Violin, and Philology are also taught. As you have chosen them, they appear in your schedule. Every student must join all the classes he/she got. Understood?' the nodded again and the bell rang. Ok, shall see you after the break!

The bell rang, sending each student to its class; but, since it's the first day, they stay in the same class as they did 10 minutes ago.

'Ok, class. Time for a self-esteem test. Each of you will talk about him/herself. We start with you.' she said pointing to a long-haired man. He stood up, walked towards the teacher, turned around and smiled, nervous 'I am errr... Toris Lor-Lorianaitis... I came f-from Lithu-Lithuania. I am 16. I like err...err...arts and err...err... sports.' The next was a blonde guy with glasses. 'I am Alfred Fred Jones and I came from the model county! Assuring freedom is my duty! I am the Hero!' he said cheery. A girl took his place 'I am Natalia Alfroskaya. In Russian my family name would be Alfrosky, but female names end with 'skaya'. I am 16 and I came from Belarus. I got a sister and a brother.' Another girl came. 'My name is Yekaterina Braginskaya and I am 16. I came from Ukraine. Natalia is my younger sister while Ivan is my younger brother.' she said shyly. 'Da, I am Ivan Braginsky. I am Russian and 17 years old.' Natalia looked at Ivan, eyes filled with lust. Ivan turned his head away and smiled nervously. Lukas walked and looked around. 'Tell us, what's your name, age and home country.' 'I a-am Lukas Bonder and I am err 15. I came from... Norway.' 'Lukas, what's your talent?' 'I don't know. 'I've read many books and mom said I write nicely.' 'Write me a poem until tomorrow, Lukas.' the teacher said and Lukas sat down.

Lukas took a paper and a pen and wrote a nice poem. Mathias walked inside 'Yo! Writing, huh? Lemme see!' Mathias said and took the paper.

'The sun rise on the sky, sends rays in the dark;

Kills the darkness like a knife...' Lukas rolled his eyes 'You can hear it, tomorrow...' 'No! I want to read it now!' 'Give it to me!' Mathias gave it back, but not before reading it all. 'Wow, this is great! You are a writer! Where did you learned to write like this?' Mathias hugged him, but Lukas didn't smile. Not even moved his lips. 'C'mon! At least smile!' Mathis pouted. Lukas lifter his cheeks in a very fake smile. 'Aww!' Mathias smirked and kissed his cheek. Lukas looked at him, confused, and blushing a little. Mathias smirked more 'I think it's time to sleep now, Lukas.'

Lukas was asleep and Mathias knew that. Mathias stood up and curled next to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Lukas smiled in his dream, having a pleased smile on his face. Mathias watched him and fell butterflies in his stomach. What was that feeling? Was it a bad thing or...something else?! Could it be love? Wait, wasn't Mathias like... with another man?

In the morning, both of them woke up in the same time. Mathias smirked at his blush and rubbed his cheek. Lukas had the same poker face for the rest of the day.

Lukas walked inside the violin class, holding the instrument. He sat down and opened he sheet note book. Playing according to the book and memorizing very note, he managed to learn a few portative. Next he had gym. He managed to do anything the teacher said, even rolling.

'Now, you will be staying in your hands, holding your feet up in the sky.' Lukas didn't change his facial expression and did what she said earning applauses from his fellows.

In his room, he practiced violin and guitar, actually managing not to make any mistakes. Mathias clapped as Lukas finished and his phone rang. He picked it up. 'No, I can't, sorry. You are on you're own from now.' Mathias said and closed the phone. But what did he mean? He had just broke up. But why? They seemed to fit perfectly together. Mathias and his lover fit well together, but his lover was jealous on Lukas. Lukas was so gifted, little that he knew his origins.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later, at the spot class, Lukas walked inside the gym, in his trainers. 'Change in your swimsuits and come to the inside pool. Today we have swimming class.' Lukas froze. He can't touch water without transforming into a merman. 'I am sorry; I am not allowed to swim!' Lukas exclamed towards the teacher. 'And why is that?' ' I am err... err... ill.' 'Fine, but bring me a paper, otherwise you have 4.' Lukas nodded. 'You will be the towel-boy, understood?' 'Yes.'

'Hey, towel-boy, a towel here!' the Russian grinned. Lukas handed him the towel. The American threw in him the wet towel 'Excuse me, another one?!' Lukas run and hided in the bath as his feet turned into a tail. Mathias knocked the door 'Lukas, I know you are in here, open the dammed door!' Lukas rubbed his tail and dried it, turning it back into feet. Lukas opened the door 'Yes?' Mathias smiled. He had such a cute smile, it would melt Lukas on inside. Lukas turned and closed the door, locking himself inside again. He curled in a ball and leaned his back on the door. Why did he felt like this? His heart beat with a thousand miles an hour, he got nervous near Mathias. What was this? Where he came from, the feeling was called 'feeling' because they married for interest, not for love. His oldest brother was already married to a woman and Yle another man. So marring with the sex was common for him. Could he be in love with Mathias? He opened the door and blushed. He stepped out, but Mathias blocked the door. Mathias drugged Lukas in the bath and locked the door. Lukas watched him. 'Mathias?' Mathias smirked and pinned him to the wall. Lukas's eyes widened and Mathias received the permission to continue.

Mathias gave him a heated look and kissed his lips. Lukas never experienced something like it before. Mermaids and mermen never kissed. Lukas kissed him back and Matthias placed Lukas's hands on his own waist. Mathias pressed his own hips onto his, making Lukas jump in surprise. Mathias continued Lukas's action, wrapping Lukas's leg around his own.

After they broke the kiss, Lukas gazed at him. 'Together. We are together.' Mathias smiled. Lukas moved his head as he didn't understood. 'Means we are lovers. I'll teach you.' Mathias added. Lukas nodded. 'Thank you.' Mathias unlocked the door and walked outside.

Friday evening, Lukas had to talk with his mom. Lukas told that to Ann, the director and in the same time his aunt. She agreed and Lukas run to the beach. He packed his clothes and placed them under a rock and jump in the water, transforming into a merman and swum in the deep. His mother smiled at him and Lukas hugged her. He stopped right before wrapping his arms around her. 'Looks like they taught you something new!' Lukas looked at her. 'Mom!' Yle swum to him. 'So, how are the humans?' 'Similar to us, actually.' 'And, did you meet your mate?' 'No. Yes. Wait, no! Not in that sens, we are together!' 'Remember that you can get pregnant!' his father added. 'I know dad!'

A few ours later, Lukas remembered about Mathias and swum to the shore, regaining his feet and walked in his room. Mathias opened the door and threw his bag on the bed. 'Love!' Mathias exclaimed and kissed Lukas. Lukas kissed him back.

Later that night, Mathias kissed his neck while Lukas was still asleep. Lukas opened his eyes and blushed. Mathias smirked and rubbed his chest and hips. 'Gorgeous, Lukas!' 'Huh?' 'Oh Lukas!' he smirked more, his hand reaching Lukas' pants and slipped his hand in them. 'I know it's too soon but you should know that I want you, Lukas.' 'What do you mean?' 'I mean. You are beautiful, I love you. Plus, you are big. And I like this. I can't wait to have it with you. And we will. Just wait until the vacance.' 'When is that?' 'After 2 weeks.' 'Cool! I can't wait!'

Lukas felt the love. Love, love, love. But he missed swimming and the school has got an inside pool. In the middle of the night, Lukas walked towards the pool. He sat on the edge. He curled in a ball. He unzipped his clothes, only having his pants on. Throwing himself in, his feet transformed again into a tail. Lukas loved it; he swum jumped and made flips.

Than, he saw Mathias walking in. He stopped and hided his tail by staying close to the edge. 'Weren't you supposed to be ill?' Mathias asked. 'Err...' Mathias approached to him. Lukas tried to run, but Mathias took his clothes off, only having his swimming suit on. Lukas looked down. As Mathias looked at him, his eyes widened. 'Lukas! You are a merman!' 'Stt!' Lukas blushed. Mathias got in the pool and touched his chest. 'So soft.'

Mathias sat on the edge with his feet in the water, holding Lukas on his lap. He rubbed Lukas' tail, smiling. 'Lukas, how does it feel to, you know, have a tail?' 'It's a neutral feeling.' 'Let's swim!' Mathias grinned and pushed him in the water. Lukas hugged him. After a French kiss, Mathias wrapped his feet around his tail. 'Even if you have a tail, I still love you. Very much. And you tail feels so soft.' Mathias accidentally touched his curl, making Lukas buck his head a bit and gasp. 'Gotcha!' Mathias exclaimed. 'Lukas, where do you live? And how can you breathe under water?' 'I live on the bottom of the ocean. I breathe water and take the oxygen form it same as I do with air.' 'Lukas, can I see your house and met your family?' 'Yes, but you need a tail. I'll introduce you to them in the vacance.' 'About that Lukas...how do you, mermaids and mermen reproduce?' 'We wrap out wail around each other and just do. I will show you.'

Lukas spent the Christmas with his family, while Mathias had a wonderful time with his mother. But since Mathias' mother worked in another city, she had to leave after the New Year, leaving Mathias home alone. After the date he and Lukas had, Mathias bought Lukas to his house.

Mathias placed Lukas on the bath and kissed him while his hand unbuttoned Lukas' pants.

Lukas shivered. It was the first night he actually slept, after a week having ''business'' with Mathias. It was the first school day after the New Year.

The teacher walked in the class, carrying some papers. Mathias was at the headteacher, apparently for no reason, so Lukas was alone. The teacher spend the hour dealing with her papers. Lukas opened his book. A white haired man stepped in front of him. 'Well, well, well, look what we got here, the old-new student, coming from Harvard. What's wrong with you, water boy?' he said and threw a glass of water on Lukas. Lukas stand up and tried to run to the bath, but the man cut his way. A blanket was wrapped around his feet. Lukas turned to see Mathias just before his tail appeared. Mathias picked him up. The teacher walked outside. Gilbert, the man, grinned, and rubbed the blanket. 'And why does it feels like this?!' Lukas looked in Mathias' eyes with his usual face. Francis grabbed the blanket and threw it away. Lukas sat on his feet, rolled his eyes and walked away with his books.

3 weeks later, Lukas took a pregnancy test. He raised his hand and asked if he is allowed to go to the bathroom. He wanted to see the result. He walked in the bath, closed the door and took the test out of his pocket. It was positive. Oh Gosh, no... Lukas collapsed. He walked back in the class and sat down. If a tear was what was rolling down his cheek or not, no one could tell. 'Lukas, what happened?' the teacher asked. Lukas didn't answer. 'Don't you dare not to answer me!' Lukas facedesked. 'Fine, today, after classes, detention.' Lukas rolled his eyes.

Lukas walked inside the detention room and sulked in a corner. His aunt walked in as well. 'Lukas, I heard you didn't answer.' she sat next by him.

She searched in his pocket. Lukas was too destroyed to talk. She pulled out the test. Her eyes widened. 'Is this yours?' Lukas nodded, facedesked again and...was that a tear? 'Lukas, is it Mathias?' he nodded again. 'Does he know?' Lukas shook his head. 'Okay. I let you now, I know you are scared.' She walked out.

Lukas sulked in his bed. He didn't answer Mathias. Mathias hugged him, but Lukas still didn't answer. What happened to you, Lukas?' 'Nothing.' 'Don't make me search in all your clothes!' Mathias stood up and grabbed his pants and took out in his hand the test. Lukas threw himself over Mathias. 'Look who is active now! Lukas, what happened with you?' 'Nothing, I...'Lukas then saw that Mathias as holding his test 'Give me that.' Lukas swallowed 'Kiss me and I will give it to you.' Lukas picked on his lips and kissed him. Mathias kissed back. Mathias was shirtless and took off Lukas' Tea-shirt. Lukas' tummy touched Mathias' stomach. 'Getting a little fat, Lukas? This happens if you don't make enough sport.' Lukas blushed, and placed Mathias' hand on his own tummy. 'Do you feel it?' Mathias placed his chin on Lukas' shoulder. 'It holds a baby. Our baby.' Lukas looked up to see Mathias' excited expression. 'I am going to be a father.' Mathias giggled. 'You mean we keep it?' 'Of course we do. It's our last year and we love each other so much. Plus, September is a wonderful month for giving birth!' '6 months, Mathias, not 9. Only 6 at mermaids.' 'This is awesome!' 'Nh...' Mathias added: 'I've read much about pregnancies, so no alcohol, coffee, too hot, cold, and salty or any extreme. Also, try not to get hurt or work too much.' 'Fine. But give me a kiss.' Mathias kissed him. 'When will I met your family?' 'Soon, Mathias, soon.' 'Now! I want it now!' 'Fine, give me 5 minutes!' He said and walked out.

'But how am I going to swim without a tail, Lukas?' Mathias grinned. Lukas passed his hand over his feet and transformed them into a tail. 'Awesome!' Mathias exclaimed and pulled Lukas on top of him, feet touching water. Almost instantly, he tuned into a merman. 'Let's go, until anyone sees us.'

Lukas swum, followed by Mathias.

'Stay, here.' Lukas said and swum towards his mother. 'Mom, I bought Mathias. I told you about him.

His mother swum outside and Mathias approached. She smiled 'What a nice man! He is well build. And he looks patient as well. Perfect.' 'Mom, stop!' She poked him. Mathias yelled 'Hey! Please don't hurt him!' and picked Lukas from the sand. Lukas blushed. She smiled 'And respectful. And caring. But Mathias, how do you, humans, show the love and share with the others?' Mathias grinned, and smirked, pulling Lukas and getting on top of him and kissing is lips and neck. Lukas gasped. 'Are you getting married?' Mourien smiled. 'Yes we are.' Mathias spoke. Lukas smiled sarcastically and sneaked out of the conversation. He swam, in thought.

A pair of hands caught him, not letting him go.

He awoke. A silhouette was just in front of him.

'Good, so you are awake.' it spoke.

'What do you want from me?!' 'I will let you go if you kill your brother. I don't want to see him anymore, I want to be king!' it spoke. 'Then I will turn to dust here.' Mermaids and mermen turned into dust when they died. Only one thing could make Lukas weak. And it could be found only in lava. The silhouette threw some of it on Lukas, burning his skin. The man swum inside and touched his curl 'You will do it, okay?' Lukas moaned Mathias' name but covered his mouth. No, no, no! He had just said the wrong thing. 'I will kill Mathias if you wouldn't do what I said!' Lukas nodded and swum, crying. He saw one shark approaching to him and hide, but the shark bite his tail making it with a centimetre shorter. Lukas swum very fast to his room, crying and in pain. And letting a swimming mark of blood. He sat on his coral bed and curled in a ball. Lukas could never kill his brother. Never.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks passed. Lukas was on the sport class, playing basketball; he told to the teacher that he couldn't play because of his abdominal pain, but the teacher didn't believe him and sent him to play. Matthias smiled at Lukas. 'Hey Lukas, feeling well?' Lukas looked at him when a sudden pain hit his chest, making him fall on his knees. He had been hit by the ball. No one knows who threw it. Matthias wrapped his hands around Lukas. 'Lukas are you all right?' Before he could answer, Lukas fell unconscious to the ground. The teacher run outside, Matthias pulling him up, while the kids widened their eyes.

Lukas opened his eyes. The white ceiling… white walls... a door… wait, what? He sat on his butt. He was in the infirmary. 'You are awake.' The nurse said. 'What happened?' he asked. 'You gotta talk, young man… lay down.' Lukas did so, swallowing air.

You passed out in sport class. Matthias bought you here. I was doing some researches on you when I noticed something very weird in your blood. I am not 100 per cent I am right but… Lukas… I know that you're a boy and boys can't but… I have to ask you. Are you… pregnant?' Tears rolled on his cheeks as he shook his head. 'Lukas, your blood shows it.' Lukas shut his eyes tight and nodded. 'If you are the mother, than… who is the father?' 'I am… not telling.' A knock heard and Matthias walked inside. 'Hey nurse, Lukas.' Matthias hugged Lukas. Lukas pushed him away, making Matthias pout. The nurse placed her hand on his tummy 'How old?' she asked. 'About 1 month. And half.'

Matthias narrowed his eyes and hugged Lukas protectively. 'So who is the father?'

'Me!' Matthias explained.

'But how did it happen?'

Lukas sighed and got himself a glass of water, then sat down and drank it. He then took a second glass of water and start drinking it. Matthias rubbed his tummy. 'This baby requires a lot of water, doesn't it?' Lukas nodded. Matthias pushed a bit on his tummy. 'It hurts!' Lukas gasped. 'I just wanted to feel our treasure.'

'Do you keep it?' the nurse asked. Matthias nodded 'We are both old enough to face the life.'

'I will give you Lukas a paper. Sport classes are over for you. But what will you do about it? Do you need help?'

'Thanks.' Lukas said and sat up. 'May I leave now?' the nurse wrote a paper and nodded 'Yes. Take care. And come to consult every 2 weeks.' They both nodded and walked away.

Lukas sat there, having kids mock on him for not making any sport class.

Lukas had put a spell o himself that no one would see his tummy getting big. Matthias was an exception.

Weeks passed by so fast.

'You have to make an ultrasound, Lukas.' Matthias said as they swum towards the castle, where Lukas' family lives.

'No way. No.'

'Pleaseeeee.'

'No. I know what's on my inside.'

'But still…'

'Maybe.'

'Really?'

'Yes.' Lukas sighed.

The nurse walked inside.

'How is the mother today?' she asked. 'Very good.' Lukas said.

Lukas lied down and she laced a hand on his stomach 'It's quite big. Did you take an ultrasound? If no, you should because I am interested in seeing how it was possible for a child to grow.' Lukas nodded once. 'I will take it. Do you know any place I can take it without having people stare at me?' She gave an address. 'Do your parents know, Lukas?' he nodded. 'Do yours, Matthias?' Matthias bit his down lips and shook his head. She nodded and let them go.

Matthias took a deep breath and spoke out. 'Mom, dad…we 4 gotta talk.' The 3 men and the woman sat on the couch.

'Lukas is my boyfriend, as you know, and thank you so s much for understanding my sexual orientation. But there's more.' Lukas bought a glass of water and wet himself, letting his body fall onto the couch. 'He's a merman.' Hs parents widened their eyes in shock. 'And pregnant with my baby…' His mother covered her face, but his father narrowed his eyes 'Excuse me, what?' 'He's pregnant.' 'How did this happen?' his mother asked, but his father run outside the door.

'Being a merman means getting pregnant even if woman, even if man. It's something biological and totally common.' His mother nodded and rubbed his tummy 'When do you expect it? Is it a boy or a girl? Oh, it's pretty big.'

'We expect her or him in about 3 weeks.'

'How are you going to believer?'

'There's a way. But I must be in this form. And under water. First, because there's no other way except operation and second because it's very important for the child to be born under water.' 'I see. Have you 2 discussed about a name or about how are you going to take care of her or him?' 'We got a name. If it's a boy, well, we didn't pick a name if boy, but if girl, and we hope for girl, Mina. We decided to raise our child in Lukas' world, because there are less threatening.'

'But how can Matthias breath under water?' 'I can transform him into a merman, too.' 'But I wan to see my grandson or granddaughter.'

'And you will, Mr Kohler. I can transform you both or we came here for visit.'

She smiled. 'But what about Mr Kohler, will he take it?' Lukas asked. 'He's dad. Plus, he's a Kohler. We deal with it, not run away!' Matthias said cheerfully.

A few weeks later, both Lukas and Matthias were at school, when Lukas accused abdominal pain and worse, hip pain. He fell on his knees and had had Matthias pick him up. 'Matthias, it's happening!' Lukas yelled in great pain, and getting everybody's attention. Matthias run with him to the indoor swimming pool and closed the door. Just before he could he in himself, he heard a voice behind. 'What's on?' It was Alfred. Matthias pinned him to the ground

'Leave!' Matthias shouted.

'Ah! Matthias! Please call Ann! Now!' Lukas said.

'Alfred, get the headteacher here, tell her it's an urgency.'

Alfred went up and run out the door.

'Matthias, it hurts so much!' Matthias squeezed his hand and pulled him closer, 'I know. But you are strong. I know you can do this, Lukas. Push and squeeze my hand, c'mon, show me how strong you are.' Lukas nodded and squeezed that hard, Matthias felt his circulation stop. 'Yes, like that!' he said and kissed his lips. In moment, Ann run in 'What's-bring Lukas some cold ice! And prepare a soft dry blanket.' 2 people nodded and soon bought the items. In moments, around the pool gained many children, gazing. Matthias got onto the ladder and held Lukas. Lukas squeezed so hard. Minutes later,, his squeeze was almost lost, so Matthias had to rub his tummy and squeeze Lukas's hand. Lukas took a deep breath and squeezed again. Matthias thought that Lukas' squeeze was killing his hand, but now, having him squeeze his hand even tighter, he could do nothing but close his eyes and endure. Everybody was watching, amazed. Soon, Matthias pulled out of the water a yelling baby surrounded by applauses. He wrapped it into the blanket and looked at Lukas. But Lukas was on the bottom of the pull. Matthias jumped in the water and bought him to surface, and magically his tail transformed back into feet and his clothes dried. He baby opened its eyes.

'It's Mina, Matthias. Our daughter.' Lukas fell asleep in Matthias's arms.


End file.
